The Glass house Moments
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: This is just moments funny, random, sweet, and touching moments between the origional glass house! There will be songs involved as well
1. Chapter 1: Shane The Boyfriend Singer

**I present you to a sweet Shane moments! **

**Summary: its Claire's 18****th**** birthday and she thinks Shane really doesn't care about anything about her, but when she Eve takes her to the common grounds she gets a surprise that she never thought that she would from Shane Collins.**

**Claire's POV**

"Go away Eve. I don't care about my stupid birthday. Shane doesn't so why the fuck should I?"

"No way girl friend! Its 3 in the after noon. Now get up im taking you out!" Eventually she dragged Claire's butt out of bed and got her prettied up.

Shane and her have been fighting a lot well more like her suspecting something or just thinks that he isn't caring. I know I shouldn't think this way but hey what do you expect when you don't see your man for like a week. I sigh.

Eve drove me to the Common Grounds and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes. "Hey!"

"Shh." She simply said and pulled me to the entrance. I got in the place and as she took of the blind fold a whole bunch of people yelled surprise at me. I gasped. "What the hell?"

"Surprise party sweetie."

"Happy birthday sweetie!" My parents hugged me and so did Eve and Michael but I saw no Shane. I sighed.

"Don't worry he is here." Michael said.

"Really?" I asked, I kinda got used to him assuming I was thinking about Shane. He nodded.

The party was okay, we had cake and then played games. I opened up my presents then when I saw a card from Shane I looked confused. I opened it up and it read.

_**Dear my Claire bare. **_

_**Turn around and you will receive your gift.**_

_**-Shane**_

_**Xoxo**_

I turned around to see Michael sitting on a stool with his guitar. Then I saw Shane coming out and holding the mic to his mouth. He looked nervous but calm to. He smiled as the lights dimmed and a spot light on him.

"I would love to give my gift to my beautiful girl. Claire Danvers….I hope you like. Spent all week doing it." He smiled and nodded.

That's where the music started and then his voice began to sang.

The song Start back at one.

_**It's undeniable... that we should be together...**_

_**It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

_**The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,**_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real...**_

_**If all things in time, time will reveal...**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**He looked over at me and smiled as he saw the shock expression on my face. His voice was mesmerizing. **_

_**One... you're like a dream come true...**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you...**_

_**Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...**_

_**Four... repeat steps one through three...**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me...**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)(**__**ß- Michael was singing back up while playing guitar.)**_

I saw everybody cheering- yes there were strangers there too.-

I held my hand to my mouth still shocked that Shane had such a voice.

_**So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...**_

_**And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...**_

_**And undesirable... for us to be apart...**_

_**Never would of made it very far...**_

_**Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart**_

_**He sounded just like Mark Wills only so much sexier. I couldn't help but to cry with joy over what this boy is actually doing.**_

_**Cause...**_

_**One... you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you**_

_**Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me**_

_**Four.. .repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...**_

_**Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...**_

_**I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...**_

_**You came and breathed new life**_

_**Into this lonely heart of mine...**_

_**You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time...**_

_**One... you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you**_

_**Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...**_

_**Four... repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.**_

Once he was done he looked down at me then held out his hand to pull me up on the stage.

"How? Why? Oh my gosh." I stumbled. Breathless.

He smiled. "Never think I don't care. Just know you will bring me back to one."

"Shane Collins I am…speechless… I have no clue what to do."

He then got down on one knee and held out a box with a ring in it.

"Marry me? Be the one for me….forever…."

My mouth hung open in shock. I let out tears of joy and took the ring, he stood up and I just jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his arms. "Yes…. I will be Claire Collins. Forever, I will be the one forever." I kissed his lips and hearing people who is aweing the moment. I looked at him and smiled. "Best birthday ever…."

"Im glad you think."

My birthday went on with a bang and I spent my first night being 18 with my new fiancée in his arms. That night I dreamt of Shane's beautiful breath taking voice that I love and cherish forever and always.

**Okay I had to just do this! It was so tempting lol. When I heard the song I though of Shane singing it to Claire so here is the story!**

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF SHANE THE AWSOME SINGER!**

**-MIKI!-**


	2. Chapter 2: Claire The Girlfriend Singer

**This song just reminded me of Shane and Claire.**

**I must warn you that you need to listen to this song as she sings.**

**Its called Till the Casket Drops you can find it on you tube. **

**Summary: After fighting the draugs Claire decides that she wants to show her love towards Shane even more. Eve decides to bring him to the Common Grounds for his big surprise**

**And I kinda suck at summaries.**

"So im thinking of singing with Michael tonight." Claire said to her roomate Eve. It was Claire's turn to do dishes, Eve being the kind girl-most of the time- she is helped. Eve gave her a raised brow. "You hate singing though."

"I know but Shane's been a bit down lately….I kinda want to let him know how I honestly feel."

"Awwwe your gonna sing to him!"

Claire flinched when Eve wrapped her up in her arms. Squeezing Claire half to death. "EEEvvveeeee" She squeaked. When Eve let go she let out a breath. "So what are you going to sing?" Eve asked.

Claire put on a wide smile. "A secret. I need you to do me a favor."

"Secret then favor."

Claire pouted. "Eve…"

"Secret then favor." Eve repeated. Claire giving up gave a sigh.

"Im gonna just sing till the Casket Drops okay?"

"Ohhh that's a good one! So whats the favor."

"Bring Shane to Common grounds tonight."

"Will do."

Claire smiled and went on with her chores.

Claire has been acting really weird. Shane thought as he laid on his bed. "Where is she?" He asked himself. In answer of that the door of his room banged open. Making him shoot right up.

"Don't you ever knock Goth! What if I was naked!"

Eve rolled her eyes. "I'll poke out my eyes later. Come one. Your coming to see Michael with me."

"Why?"

She grabbed his arm, pulling him right on his feet. "Because you are now move." She commanded as she shoved him off. Shut his door and got him in the car. Shane confused as ever sat at the table, next to the small stage. What in the world is going on? As he and Eve sat in silence for a few minutes his thoughts began to wonder, what brought him back was the music that started.

Shooting his head towards the stage he saw Michael on a stool and Claire standing by the microphone. What in the world? Claire?

The music started and Claire just began.

**It was the coldest night of the year**

**Snow-covered street lamps and belvedere**

**The moon was just a sliver**

**Light was fading**

**The war was on its way **

**And we were waiting**

**You asked me, how long I'd stay by your side**

**And so I answered**

**With only just one reply**

**Til the casket drops**

**Til my dying day**

**Til my heartbeat stops**

**Til my legs just break**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa,**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, **

**Til the casket drops**

**A house made out of glass, will surely shatter**

**So we built a fortress, of red bricks and ladders**

**The ground, it started shaking**

**The bombs are falling**

**But we could've walked away**

**We had a warning**

**And you asked me, how long I'd stay by your side**

**And so I answered**

**With only just one reply**

**Til the casket drops**

Her voice was amazing. It stunned Shane to hear it that loud before. He only heard her sing maybe a few times but nothing like this. Its times like these that he wished he had his camera phone on him.

**Til my dying day**

**Til my heartbeat stops**

**Til my legs just break**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, **

**Whoa,, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, **

**Til the casket drops**

**So lay your burden down baby**

**And leave me out the door**

**We can't escape this ricochet**

**I'm ready for this war x2**

**Til the casket drops**

**Til my dying day**

**Til my heartbeat stops**

**Til my legs just break x2**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa,**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, **

**Til the casket drops**

Claire sounded miraculous as ever. When she was done she left the stage and let Michael have his moment. Shane got up and met her at the door, he opened it for her and smiled as they stood against the wall.

Happy as ever Shane leaned down to her. "So that was for me?"

She nodded, her cheeks were pink and her face was a bit pale. She looked adorable. As usual. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Your cute when you blush you know? And thank you for the song."

"It was nothing." She hugged his neck and kissed his lips…

Tonight Shane knows what he'll be doing. And he wont be doing it alone. that's for sure.

**Okay that was my short story lol. Theres more to come ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: The Video

Here is another moment.

Claire sat down on the couch, holding her book, trying to read but was interrupted by her loud boyfriend, who was talking to himself in the mirror, in the half bath. She sighed and sat the book down. Disappointed that she cant read, but when she saw Eve's camera just sitting there an evil grin spread across her face. Turning it to video she hit record and went to the half bath where Shane was messing with his hair, talking to himself-no to his hair.

"Oh yeah Shane you looking hot. With this good looking hair…hot damn." Shane winked at himself and Clair fought the urge to bust a laugh. When Shane was on his way out she hid the camera behind her back before he caught sight of it. "Claire…weren't you reading?"

"Uhh yeah….I needed to go…."

"Oh ok. Hey I meet you upstairs. We can snuggle." Shane gave her a quick kiss and left. After shutting the bathroom door she replayed the video over and over laughing hysterically. Once her laughter was gone she left the bathroom and saw Eve looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my camera….I know its somewhere."

Claire lifted the camera up and said. "Here."

Eve smiled, grabbed it and laughed. Claire grabbed her book and yawned. All that laughing did her in. She plopped on the couch and closed her eyes….

Eve was in Michael's room, flipping through the pictures as Michael drank on his blood and ate his dinner. "Eve come on….lets go to bed."

"You go to bed. Be there in a sec." She said, distracted at a video that caught her eye. Oh god its Shane. When Eve started to laugh uncontrollably Michael gave her a look than got behind Eve so he could have a look. He started chuckling too.

"God we have to put this on Facebook."

"You know that's suicide right?"

"Shane cant do jack shit."

Shane was on Claire's lap top, checking his face book when he saw a notification he saw that he was tagged in Eve's video. He didn't recall making a video….When he saw it…..he knew just who to yell for.

"Claire!" He bellowed. I got to his feet as she came down. Her face had a questioning look to it.

"What the hell is this?" He pointed at the computer screen. She leaned down to it and saw it was the video she recorded. Claire looked up at him with a cute smile.

"Noothing."

"Bull shit." He muttered. Claire giggled, hugged his neck.

"Your so cute when your mad. But don't be. You're a cute star."

Shane couldn't help but to laugh. How can he really be mad at the cutest girl in the world? He shook his head and kissed her lips.

"You better be lucky you're my girl."

"Aww Shane im always lucky to be yours."

Shane hugged her waist. "And im lucky to be yours. But don't think your not in trouble…you are."

Claire nodded and played along with his little act. "Alright Shane I wont." She giggled and kissed him again.

He was just too cute to resist.

**The end…..I'll try to do more funny moments.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shane's Xbox Missing

**Okay just a cute funny short, yes I will make more of these!**

**This is a fight between the Glass house gang.**

**Shane=Where the fuck is my xbox!**

**Eve=oh ummm I have no clue.**

**Claire=maybe its up your ass?*saying is with flat humor and not looking up from her book***

**Shane=*smirks, gets up and bends down so where his butts in Claires face, he let out a big one then he stands up looking at Claire gagging* wanna be smart now.**

**Claire=*throws her book down and stands up*alright Shane Collins you are a dead man!**

**Shane=*starts running* not if you cant catch me!**

**Claire=I will do more then that! I get Eve to kick your ass!**

**Eve=*comes in and rolls eyes*why do I get to do it?**

**Claire=cause I know how much you enjoy it!**

**Eve=*sighs, hears Michael enter the kitchen she makes her way in there* so did you get it?**

**Michael=totally I just hope he wont find out about his other xbox.**

**Shane=What happened to my xbox?*making eve and Michael turn then look away***

**Shane=Tell me damn it!**

**Eve=hey its your gfs fault she is the cluts!**

**Claire=what the fuck Eve you snitchin bitch!*15 mins later***

**Shane=*popping open a beer sitting on the porch watching the girls mud fight***

**Michael=so better then xbox?**

**Shane=oh yeah….who needs xbox when you can watch you girl in the mud.**

**Michael=*shakes head***

**Shane=what did happen to it.**

**Michael=well Claire and Eve were pillow fighting then Claire knocked her drink off the tv and it landed all over your xbox.**

**Shane=*shakes head* oi. You guys really didn't have to keep it from me but although this.*points to Claire in mud and on top of Eve* is making me thank god for giving me my one with…..to see Claire in a mud fight.**

**Michael=*.* your…just wow…..*shakes head***

**Haha I know its not that funny but I promise the next will be.**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY!**


	5. Chapter 5: Strip Chess Match!

**Eve and Michael playing Chess.**

**lol.**

**Had this random thought.**

Eve:*Losing to Michael in chess**seems like its too quiet* Hey where is Shane and Claire?

Michael: They said they were going out. Your move.*looks at her **watches her think*

Eve:*blushes* sstop looking at me while I think. Its distracting.

Michael: But your so beautiful not to look at.

Eve:*makes her move and smirks* okay fang boy your go.

Michael:*smiles* lets make this more intresting.

Eve: Im listening.

Michael: We play strip chess. Every time one of us loose we gotta take a piece of clothing off.

Eve: And here I thought Shane was the perv.

Michael: In the words of Shane….Male and eighteen.

Eve: *laughs* fine. You go.

Michael: *goes and gets checked mate by Eve* *takes his shoes off*

Eve: *does the same when she looses, she is soon in her bra and underwear, Michael is in his boxers* This game is stupid.

Michael:*smirks* scare you might go naked?

Eve:*blushes* no pervert*she gets up, so does Michael and they get close to each other* I just think we could be doing something else

Michael: *smirks, leans down and kisses her*

Shane: *comes in, holding Claire's hand* what in gods name! my eyes!*covers his eyes*

Eve:*jumps behind Michael to hid her body**blushing really bad*

Michael:*hides himself with the chess board that he grabbed, making the pieces spread all across the floor* I thought you guys were supposed to stay out tonight!*totally blushing*

Claire: *blushing* I thought so too* gets her eyes covered by Shane's big hand*

Shane: Cover up sweet jesus nobody wants to see that.

Michael: *-.-* some people did.

Eve: God Shane you ruin everything.

Shane:*smirked* just call me the fun killer.

Claire:*rolls her eyes, grabs Shanes ear and smile* im sorry for him, come on Shane.*she pulls him up the stairs*

Shane: Ow Claire the ear!*.* Claire!

Michael:*once they left he turns to Eve* so much for our game.

Eve:*smiles* who it has to stop.

Michael:*smiles as Eve pulls him upstairs and into his room**he gets to the door and grins as the door closes*

The end.

GOD I SUCK AT MAKING FUNNY SHIT LOL. WELL I DO BETTER NEXT TIME. PROMISE. ITS JUST HARD DOING IT TYPING. WELL REVIEW DO AS YOU PLEASE THANKS!

-MIKI-


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Or Dare Party

**Hi guys. Ive noticed I been neglecting my Glass house moments so I decided to make another ;)**

**Truth or Dare**

Claire: Why do I have to play?*annoyed as ever*

Eve: Because all you do is read. Its time to have some fun with us CB.*sits on the opposite side of the coffee table from the boys, and sits beside Claire* okay who will go first.

Shane: Claire! Since she wants to complain…

Claire: Shut up. Im not complaining.

Eve: You were so. Anyways I guess ill pick. *looks at Michael* Mike….Truth or dare?

Michael: *thinks for a minute then shrugs* I guess…dare.

Eve: *smiles big* okay I dare you to….streak in the nude all the way to the Common Grounds, go in and then say I love you to Oliver….

Michael: *.* yeah….I don't think so.

Shane: Oh come on man it's a dare….

Michael: Ill go with Truth…

Eve: *rolls eyes* fine. Okay Truth.

Michael: Okay shoot….

Eve: When you was fifteen and you came to school all zoned out….were you high or drunk?

Michael: Both…..

Shane: *laughs* dude you're my new hero.

Michael:*smiles* okay so is it my go?

Eve: *nods*

Michael: *turns to Shane* truth or dare

Shane: Dare!

Michael: I dare you to….ummm go outside and scream as loud as you can some one shot me.

Shane:*smirks* challenge accepted.*gets up and goes outside* clears throat, sucks in breath and screams* Some one shot me! *turns to see his friends laughing**raises brow* its not that funny guys…

Eve: You weren't but the old lady who's coming over is.*points past Shane*

Shane: *turns around to see an old lady charging towards him* he backs inside then closes the door* I hate old people.*shivers* he then takes his seat* okay my turn*looks at Claire and smiles really wide*

Claire: *feels really intimidated by his wide smile* What?

Shane: Truth or dare Claire bare

Claire: Truth…

Shane: have you accidentally grabbed a persons butt….

Claire: *turns red as her eyes shifted to Eve* Yes….

Eve: *turns red herself*

Michael: You touched Eve's butt!

Eve: It was an accident!

Claire: I didn't mean to…

Shane: How in the hell did your hands find Eve's well….ummm butt…

Claire: Honest mistake really….I just kinda thought she was umm you….*looks at Shane*

Shane: *jaw drops* how in the hell could you get me mixed up with princess of darkness!

Eve: hey! Its queen to you!

Claire: Its was late at night, I heard noise in the kitchen so I went to see. All I saw was a black hooded person…and the lights were off…so I didn't really get a good look….so I assumed it was you since you weren't in bed with me….I thought you went to go make yourself something to eat….come to find out…it was Eve.

*the boys start busting out in laughter*

Claire: I told you I didn't want to play this stupid game. Eve truth or Dare.

Eve: Dare.

Claire: I dare you to wear a bra over your head, put a bed sheet on your back and go around the neighborhood saying im superwoman….

Eve:*raises brow* shrugs* okay *gets up**gets everything on then goes out the door* Ill be back!*starts running and yelling*

*Claire, Michael and Shane watches from the porch, laughing*

Shane: And you said you didn't want to play this game*winks at Claire*

Claire:*rolls eyes* fine….maybe this game isn't so stupid…..just the people *giggles as Shane chases her Michael joins in*

The End

**Im not that great on truth or dare stuff, nor funny but I can really try at this. I hope to write soon.**

**-MIKI-**


	7. Chapter 7: Guys Have it So Easy

**Heres another one!**

**Cramps & PMS Must be that time of the month**

**Men have it so easy**

Michael:*smells something in the air, blood* (One of those times again)

Claire:*comes downstairs feeling bloated**holding her tummy* god I hate being a girl*plops on the couch beside Shane*

Shane: Well frankly I like having you a girl, that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you after all.

Claire:*scowls* you men have it so easy….

Eve: I know right. They don't have cramps every month.

Claire: Or bloating…

Eve: And they don't have to shop for new underwear.

Michael: We get it easy? We have to hear the girls tell us about it.

Shane: Then we have to sit through hours of complaining.

Claire: Great….every time a woman voices her thoughts its now considered complaining.

Eve: Men. Their sexy but dumb sometimes.

Shane: Woman. Their hot but complain all the time. *smirks*

Claire: *glares* you can sleep in your own damn bed tonight then!*gets up and stomps upstairs and slams her door*

Michael: Way to go Shane.

Eve: You never piss off a woman when she's on her period.

Shane: I was joking!

Eve: Well another thing we women have to deal with is hormones. They go high when irritated and higher when sad…..you should go up the and apologize.

Shane: And get my head bit off again? No thanks….

Eve: Such an ass Shane! Your all talk no action.*gets up and goes to the kitchen*

Michael: She has a point. Go on up there.

Shane:*sighs* *gets up and goes to Claire's room**knocks on door* Claire?*opens the door to see Claire in her bed* Hey Claire….look im sorry for what I said….

Claire: Go away….*sniffs*

Shane:*sits on her bed and hovers over her* hey are you crying?

Claire: n-no just letting out some water….

Shane:*laughs softly before he pulls her up into a sitting position**he wipes her eyes and kisses her head* if I could I would take away the pain your in any day…..

Claire:*blushes* I wish….

Shane:*hugs her* Im sorry for my words I said. I didn't mean to be mean…or hurt your feelings…..

Claire: You better be sorry. *smiles* *snuggles in his chest*

Shane:*laughs and holds her* Your so cute….

Claire: *smirks* shut up and lay with me*pulls him beside her as she lays down**snuggles up beside him and closes eyes*

Shane:*holds her closer and closes eyes*

*they both fall asleep*

The End

**Okay not much of a funny one…honestly I didn't know where I was going with it…..it sucks….**

**0MIKI0**


	8. Chapter 8: Bathroom Troubles

**Okay so this idea came from Clairebear97 I found it was a hilarious idea!**

**Bathroom troubles!**

**Monday: Claire**

Claire:*has a nice dream of Shane when her alarm interups so rudely. She slaps it, groans and gets out of bed muttering to herself*

Eve:*in her bedroom still waking up*

Claire:*grabs a towel and starts for the bathroom, once in she closes the door but is so sleepy that she forgets to lock it*

Michael:*gets up* I need a shower…you don't mind do you?*looks at Eve*

Eve: yes I do mind…..*gets up* races Michael to the bathroom they burst in*

Claire:*hears the door fling open and jumps grabs the shower curtain and pulls it back to cover her body and sees Eve and Michael* what in the-

Eve and Michael: Claire!

Claire:*turns red* yeah…may I help you?

Michael:*turns red**keeps staring then looks away*

Eve:S-sorry….*closes the door quickly then smirks at Michael's red face* you are a total perv….

Michael: I didn't see anything….

Eve: Sureeeeee *walks off back to her room*

Michael: I didn't!*catches up with her**closes the door*

**Tuesday: Eve**

Eve: *gets in the bath* finally time for relaxing….*lays back*

Shane:*kills a zombie when he feels like he needs to pee* crap!*puts down the controller and goes upstairs**opens the bathroom door*

Eve:*sees the bathroom door open and screams* get out you pervert!

Shane:*covers his eyes* oh god…..why couldn't have been Claire I walked in on! Why you!

Eve: Shut up! Knock next time!*covers her chest* now get out!

Shane: I got to pee!

Eve: Pee outside! Boys can do that remember!

Shane:*uncovers eyes and smiles* that's right…I forgot!*looks at Eve* thanks Eve

Eve: So glad I can help….now….get….out…..*glares at him*

Shane:*rolls eyes* grabs toilet paper* please its not like theres nothing good to gawk at. I mean its you gothica….not Claire.*laughs as he shuts the door*

Eve:*shakes head* idiot….

**Wednesday: Michael**

Michael:*whistling while getting off his pants and shirt**starts shower*

Claire: Im going to go brush my teeth. I'll be right back*kisses Shane's cheek then heads for the bathroom* walks in* sees Michael naked**sees his manhood and blushes more**covers mouth then slams the door*

Shane: hey the was quick*watches red faced Claire walk back in* you okay?

Claire:*nods**sits on bed* that was the most…..*shakes head* erm….we really need to warn people when we are showering….

Shane: Let me guess you walked in on Eve?

Claire: Michael…

Shane:*starts cracking up*

Claire: its not funny!

Shane: Yeah….it really is. Man my innocent Claire….

Claire:*grabs a pillow and throws it at him* bite me Collins!

Shane:*smirks* ill take you up on that offer….

**Thursday: Shane**

Shane:*walks into the bathroom, closes the door and about to pulls down his pants when he remembers the door is unlocked, he then locks it and proceeds to get naked**gets in the shower and hears a pounding on the door**smirks* its all in the lock….

Eve: Get your ass out Shane I need to pee!

Shane: Go outside! Girls can do that you know!*mocks the way Eve told him not to long ago*

Eve: That's not funny!

Shane:*laughs* apparently it is since im laughing. Look just cause I was the smart one in this house and locked the door doesn't mean you can bitch at me….

Eve: you havent seen bitching you DICK!

Shane:*shrugs**turns on the nearby radio that sat on the back of the toilet and turns it up so he cant hear her**smiles to himself as he jams out in the shower*

The End

**I loved how I ended it. Lol. See I was trying to have Shane show them all up by having him do what they weren't doing and that was locking the darn bathroom door haha. I hope you guys liked this one! I sure do. Thank you Clairebear97 for giving me this idea! All the credit goes to you!**

**If you guys can give me some ideas and I'll be sure to mention you and give you all the credit ;)**

**-MIKI-**


	9. Chapter 9: Michael's Dream or Nightmare

**Alright guys…I been listening to an Evanescence song and I thought of Eve and Michael.**

**Song: Where will you go**

**Singer: Eve**

**Actor: Michael**

**Actress: Eve**

**Real singer: Evanescence **

_**Michael's Dream**_

**Eve: You're too important for anyone**

**You play the role of all you long to be**

**But I, I know who you really are**

**You're the one who cries when you're alone**

_*Michael sitting on a bed, holding his face*_

**Eve: But where will you go**

**With no one left to save you from yourself?**

**You can't escape, you can't escape**

_*Michael running in an endless darkness, scared out of his mind* trying to escape the darkness*_

**Eve: You think that I can't see right through your eyes**

**Scared to death, you face reality**

_*Michael gets this thirst of human blood, his eyes go red and fangs come out*_

**No one seems to hear your hidden cries**

_*Michael lets out a loud scream as it hurts to control his thirst*_

**You're left to face yourself alone**

_*A mirror appears in front of Michael and shows him what he really looks like when he turns scary, he gasps then runs away as fast as he can*_

**But where will you go**

**(Where will you go)**

**With no one left to save you from yourself?**

**You can't escape the truth**

_*Michael stops when he sees a figure, he sees its Eve, holding a mirror, he sees his true self showing, he widens his eyes and begins to run in the opposite direction*_

**Eve: I realize you're afraid**

**(I realize)**

**Eve: But you can't abandon everyone**

_*Eve comes to a tired out Michael, she lays her hand on his face, then disappears**Michael looks around for Eve, only to find darkness*_

**Eve: You can't escape**

**Eve: And you don't want to escape**

_*Michael keeps running as he hears his innerself tell him to stop, holds his head as he runs faster*_

**Eve: I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands**

**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?**

**I can hear you when you whisper**

**But you can't even hear me screaming**

_*Eve appears behind Michael, screaming but nothings coming out, darkness consumes her once Michael sees her and tries to rush to her*_

**Eve: Where will you go**

**(Where will you go)**

**Eve: With no one left to save you from yourself?**

**Eve: You can't escape the truth**

_*Michael collapses to his knees, looking at the darkness when a light appears**get stands and goes to whatever is there**his eyes grow wide when he sees Claire and Shane in a pool of blood**he shakes his head then runs away*_

**Eve: I realize you're afraid**

_*Eve appears in front of him, making him come to a hault, she holds out her hand, he reaches for her as soon as the darkness consumes her again, Michael's eyes grow wide before he runs off*_

**(I realize)**

**Eve: But you can't reject the whole world**

_*Everyone in Morganville that he cares for appears suddenly, he starts to run to them when darkness falls over them**he stops*_

**Eve: You can't escape, you won't escape**

**Eve: You can't escape**

_*Michael scans every direction circling around till he sees himself, not in a mirror either**His inner self that has red eyes and with fangs**his inner self smiles evily*_

**Eve: You don't want to go and scream**

_*Michael turns to run from it but gets jumped by himself. Michael turns, pushing his otherself off**he stands and backs away**his inner self grins after getting up**he shows his fangs before charging at Michael* *Michael's inner self bites him, sucking him dry, making the real Michael scream*_

**Eve: Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

_*The inner Michael throws the real Michael to the ground before wiping his mouth and laughing about it**he turns then walks off, leaving Michael dead*_

_**End of Michael's dream**_

_*Michael's eyes open and he shoots up from his bed, sweaty and breathing hard*_

_Eve: Michael what's wrong?*She sat up, rubbing her eyes*_

_Michael: *turns to see Eve actually there, he reaches for her and realizes that he's touching her**he lets out a relief sight before pulling her down back to bed*_

_Eve: Michael…..?*She pulled back to look at him* _

_Michael:*Smiles at Eve* just glad that you're here…and it was a dream…._

_Eve:*confused* A dream?*looks back down at him to see he's already passed out**smiles**kisses his lips before snuggling into his chest to get more sleep*_

_**The sweet end**_

_**I hoped you guys liked! **_

_**Review!**_

_**-Miki-**_


	10. Chapter 10: Firey Disaster After Another

**Alright. NarutoRox gave me this idea so all creadit goes to her…..im assuming shes a she….if not then….sorry dude xD**

**Tv is on fire and the house is broken?**

Michael: *playing video games with Shane when the TV flickers*

Shane: Damn it!* Gets up and puts the controller down**goes to the TV*

Claire:*looks up from her book to see the two setting it on the floor* are you guys actually attempting to fix it?

Shane: No we're just taking it apart for fun Claire!

Claire:*glares at her boyfriend* and for that…..I cant wait to see your hair on fire.* she goes back to reading her book*

Shane: I wont catch fire…..*He unscrews the TV lid apart and helps Michael rewire it, gets shocked, yelps*

Claire: *Smiles to herself*

Shane: *Glares at her* I wont catch on fire!

Claire: No just shocked if your not careful*laughs*

Michael:* throws his screw driver at Shane before Shane could get a comeback out* Kill her on your own time dude.

Shane:*rubs his tummy* Damn Mike you could of thrown a pillow!

Michael: If I did that would take the fun out of it. *says rewiring the TV* now help or ill leave you to this….

Shane: Who said I needed your help? Your talking to a A student in Mechanic class….

Michael:*Lifts his brow then steps back* cool bro….tell us when your done*smirks as he watches Shane fix it looking very unconfident*

Claire: Im going on a food run*stands*

Shane: Could you get me a coke?

Claire: I would but I don't want to waste a coke when you hair goes into flames.

Shane:*Glares* You've been spending too much time with that Gothica….

Claire:*laughs when Eve who just entered throws a shoe at his head* Pick up your shoes from now on or I'll throw them at you every time I see them down here.

Shane:*rolls eyes, gets shocked again this time it was a big one* shit….

Claire:*proceeded to go into the kitchen, grabs two cokes when she smells smoke**she turns to see the stove on fire**she drops the cans and runs for the pot**grabs it and throws it in the sink then backs away from the fire**she then hears Michael, Shane and Eve scream**she looks at the fire in the kitchen then reluctantly goes to her friends only to see the TV on fire* What the hell did you do!?

Shane:*no in burned clothes, and with fried hair* I just switched wires!* he takes of his shirt and hit's the fire with it which makes it worse*

Claire: Idiot your making it spread!*She runs to the kitchen which is more on fire than it was 5 seconds ago* One of you two get in here!

*Michael and Eve enters*

Michael: What the hell!?

Eve: My roast!

Claire:*shoves a extinguisher to Michael* get out this fire*gets another and uses the fire extinguisher on the other fire*

*an hour and a firemen visit later, the glass gang sitting on their couch, all dirty and with fried hair*

Eve: Next time….we're buying a new TV or calling a Mechanic….

Shane: And next time we're ordering out….or hiring a chef to cook for us….

*Claire and Michael give the two both glares*

Michael and Claire: *they shout in unison* Shut up!*D:*

Shane and Eve: * * we didn't mean too…..*They sobbed together*

**The End!**

**Hoped you liked my two chapters! Enjoy and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Stupid Scary Boys!

**Alright this is a glass house moment of where Shane, Michael, Claire and Eve are little kids…..like 4 to 6 lol.**

**Lets get started.**

*Claire clutched on to her mom for dear life. Scared to death as she scanned the big kids.*

Claire: Mommy that boy looks scary…*she pointed at the boy who was chasing a dark haired girl around with little fangs in his mouth*

Cmom: Oh honey he's only playing. Now we will pick you up after school gets out.

Cdad: *kisses Claire's head then leaves with his wife.*

Claire:*sticks her thumb in her mouth as she stares at the door then at the kids**takes out her thumb to sit in a chair.*

Shane:*sees a little girl sucking her thumb, sitting alone**about 6**he sneaks up on her then scares her**he chuckles when she runs to hide behind a chair* You four year olds scare to easily!

Eve:*Bangs him on the head with plastic bat before running to Claire's side then hugging her* no hurting my friend you stupid!

Shane:*sticks out his tongue* Stupid girls!

Michael:*runs up to them then shows them his fake vamp teeth* im gonna suck your blood-

Shane: Not if I hit you first*he hits Michael in the face with the bat then runs off when Michael chases him*

Eve:*shakes her head, looks down at Claire**she strokes the scared girls head* don't mind them. Their born stupid. Im Eve.

Claire:*shaking* C-C-Claire.

Eve:*smiles then pulls her around the class room* This is my cubby! Your cubby is now by mine!*pulls Claire over to the play area* this is where we play house….the boys and I.

Claire: you mean your friends with-*she points over to Shane and Michael who are now rolling around on the floor like lion cubs*

Eve:*nods* somebody has to smartin them up. And we will be those somebodies.*giggles*

Claire:*smiles as she watched the two beaten boys come over*

Michael:*gawks at Claire* your pwetty!

Shane:*grabs on to Claire* Mine! You have missy witch there!

Michael:*glared then shrugged* Mine is better!

Shane: No mine is*sticks his tongue out*

Claire:*Looks as if she's scared out of her mind but calms when Eve gets her into her arms*

Eve: I found her first Collins! Back off!

Shane: No way! I did!

Michael:*laughs as Shane and Eve pull on one arm of Claire*

Claire:*Feels overwhelmed* _These people are nuts…..im never coming back….._*breaks free then runs away and hides in a closet till class was over**runs to her mama* mama don't make me come here again! These people are scary!*her mom laughs as she picks up Claire* don't you ever leave me again!*Claire's dad laughs as they proceeded home*

_**The end!**_

**Its short but cute lol. Was just a fun idea xD hoped you liked.**

**-MIKI-**


End file.
